Poor dental hygiene can cause tooth decay, gum disease, and/or bad breath. Local formation of acidic organic compounds by cariogenic bacteria has been determined to be an important mechanism of dental cavity formation by acid-dissolution of tooth structure. In addition, consumption of many pigmented foods can cause staining of teeth. Consequently, people use toothpastes, sonic toothbrushes, mouthwashes, bleaching agents, and other dental products seeking better dental hygiene and whiter teeth. However, many products contain undesirable compounds that may be harmful to your health (e.g., antibiotics such as triclosan, harsh bleaching agents that can erode enamel) or compounds that a person may not desire to use (e.g., alcohol).